runescapefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Black Knights' Fortress (quest)
Dettagli Walkthrough Si inizia * Inizia la quest parlando con Sir Amik Varze al secondo piano del castello dei White Knights nella zona ovest di Falador. Sir Amik ti chiederà di "dare una controllata" alla fortezza dei Black Knights (lato nord dell'Ice Mountain) e ti darà un Dossier di informazioni. * I giocatori membri con Combat Bracelet possono teletrasportarsi al Monastery e si troveranno praticamente a destinazione. Altro modo, un poco più lento, è di usare l'Amulet of glory per teletrasportarsi ad Edgeville e da lì correre verso ovest lungo il fossato del wilderness. I non-membri possono andarci da Falador, non molto distante dalla Black Knights' Fortress. Quest'ultima si trova tra Ice Mountain e il Monastero. NOTA BENE: Se il tuo personaggio ha un livello di combat inferiore a 67, c'è un gruppo di 3 black knights al camminamento a sud della fortezza (verso la Dwarven Mine). È una una buona occasione per vedere se hai il combat level necessario per affrontare i black knights dentro il forte. Questi cavalieri (così come quelli dentro la roccaforte) sono aggressivi, cioè ti attaccheranno anche se non li colpisci per primo. Per quelli che desiderino evitare questi knights, c'è un entrata a parte che porta a nord della fortezza. L'ingresso è nel wilderness, vicino alle rovine del Mind altar. Non ti spaventare, non pensare di dover avere almeno 67 combat lvl per completare questa quest: non è necessario dover uccidere i black knights, basta essere cauti nell'avvicinarsi alla fortezza se il tuo personaggio ha basso livello di combat. Alla fortezza * Per poter entrare nel forte, devi indossare i seguenti oggetti: :*Bronze med helm :*Iron chainbody *Con indosso i due pezzi di armatura, apri la sturdy door sul lato sud della fortezza. *Una volta dentro, il travestimento non è più necessario e puoi quindi passare ad un'armatura migliore, se te la sei portata dietro. Al piano terra, dentro la fortezza, ci sono 3 guardie. Se uccidi le due più vicine alla stanza in cui si trovano i knights (quella con il tavolo lungo), nessuno black knights sarà più aggressivo quando ci entrerai. Poi seleziona "push" sul muro nord che hai di fronte per entrare in un'area segreta. Sali la scala e anche quella che troverai al piano superiore. *Su questo piano ci sono dei boxes che ti bloccano la strada, quindi procedi scendendo la scala ad est. Entra nella stanza ad est, quella con una sezione recintata, e sali la scala che troverai. Poi scendi la scala immediatamente ad est di quella da cui sei appena salito e ti ritroverai in una stanza con un Chaos altar. Prendi la porta ad ovest dell'altare e scendi le scale. Ti ritroverai in un corridoio (dietro la stanza della strega), alla fine del quale devi selezionare l'opzione 'listen at grill' per ascoltare i loschi piani dei black knights e della strega, e per scoprire come fermarli. Il piano diabolico *Torna all'entrata della fortezza, entra nella stanza immediatamente ad est dell'ingresso (quella con dentro il tavolo). La guardia cercherà di fermarti avvisandoti che si sta svolgendo una riunione segreta e che ucciderà chiunque entri. Rispondi che non ti interessa e che entrerai comunque nella stanza. I giocatori di basso livello devono fare attenzione in questo punto, perché nella stanza ci sono 5 Black Knights aggressivi. *Sali velocemente la scala evitando i Black Knights. Segui il corridoio fino alla sua fine e ti ritroverai davanti un altro muro che puoi spingere. Entra in questa stanza e usa il cabbage sull'hole. Il cavolo finirà dritto nel calderone della strega, rovinando la pozione che sta preparando. Un cavolo di Draynor Manor NON va bene: se lo usassi un messaggio ti ricorderà che il tuo compito non dovrebbe essere quello di aiutare la strega! *Ritorna da Sir Amik Varze a Falador e parlagli. Avrai quindi diritto alla tua ricompensa. Ricompensa *3 Quest points *2,500 coins Music Tracce musicali sbloccate: *Knightmare Trivia *Il requisito di quest points fu aggiunto per scoraggiare i giocatori dal creare nuovi accounts per fare la quest e trasferire i 2500 coins al loro "main". Quando la quest fu introdotta, 2500 coins erano una bella cifra. *Inizialmente la quest dava circa 250 Thieving xp come ricompensa. All'epoca Thieving era nell'interfaccia degli skills, anche se non era stato ancora sviluppato. Lo skill fu successivamente rimosso e poi reinserito nel 2002, ma la quest non dà più Thieving xp. *Quando chiedi a Sir Amik Varze la tua quest, ti risponderà: "Your mission, should you choose to accept it"; quando ti dà il dossier esso si auto-distruggerà. Sono riferimenti allo show televisivo (e serie di film) Mission: Impossible. *Nel quartier generale dei Black Knight nel Taverley Dungeon, c'è una grata da cui puoi origliare: ascolterai le stesse cose senti dietro la grata dell'avamposto dei black knight. bg:Black Knights' Fortress nl:Black Knights' Fortress